


Penumbra

by CorellianSea



Series: Sith!Luke / Han solo AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sith AU, Sith!Luke, Tiny description of blood/death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/CorellianSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">The future eclipsed with an uncertainty he couldn’t foresee the reason behind, a cautious tick resonated abaft his cerebration before two seasons had passed the battle of Endor, and it taunted him, pushed and pulled him from rest, nothing short of a devil’s antics.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penumbra

Luke had never known when he started dreaming about it, never really understood where it all stemmed from; how things came to be remained a mystery to him.

It was either that or he just didn’t want to know, didn’t want to look too deep into his thoughts, too afraid to see for himself of what lay lurking in the pitch depths of his subconscious, within an esoteric darkness none of them had the intrepidity to gamble and address.

The pain that rippled and boiled within since Owen and Beru’s deaths, tormenting him like a perpetually swirling dust storm that blasted away precious oxygen from greedy, parched throats, and ripped what little breath remained in desperately heaving lungs; only to submit to yet another agony— to attest to what capsized in him long ago; axiom, already decrepit, upended and plunged into void.

All too well Luke remembered, acute clarity in recalling that very fear that seized his chest in an unexpected, punishing grip; the cold spike of terror rode up from his bowels, freezing up his throat along with that slick, frigid burn licking its way over his neck and traveled up to set the tips of his ears on fire. Phantom hands dipped into his chest, prying apart ribs in order to reveal a rotten cavity— to reveal what he’d tried to hide for all these years.

There was a time where he had fought it, wildly lashed out against the ever expanding penumbra, and Luke reigned victorious, internal struggle won from willpower alone, he did, yes— and after Vader, The Emperor— Luke could only assume he had seen through his trials, proved himself worthy time and again, and life would simply go on from there now that he had his love at his side; all for the better—

Yet distantly, he knew his newly bestowed title had failed to offset lurking turmoil residing in unexposed recesses. The future eclipsed with an uncertainty he couldn’t foresee the reason behind; a cautious tick resonated abaft his cerebration before two seasons had passed the battle of Endor, and it taunted him, pushed and pulled him from rest, nothing short of a devil’s antics.

Waiting, waiting, waiting—

Deep inside, buried below the depths of his own comprehension slumbered a swelling shadow, overcast and fractured in shades of mixed slate and murky vermillion. It resembled so much to the same blood he had seen spattered over the faces of his fallen enemies and friends alike— blood that had dribbled from his hands— rank smell of copper invading nostrils.

His gloved hand came up to smear it along his face in apathetic query; hollowed, icy blue orbs contradicted stipples of rusted cardinal behind the effulgence of a green saber pulsing vivaciously, burnished viridian energy dancing as freely as the arrant delight in his eyes when he realized he rather _liked_ the titillation racing after him.

And so, he was lost.

**Author's Note:**

> 2am prompt drabbles: dark inside   
>  Comment if you liked, been getting really discouraged about my recent works.


End file.
